


On Crete [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Guns of Navarone (1961), Guns of Navarone Series - Alistair MacLean
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Navarone, Mallory and Andrea spent 18 months working together on Crete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Crete [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Crete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199) by [Giglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/chsr)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-crete) | 5.8 MB | 08:33


End file.
